SunFlower
by KkamCon Penjahat FanFic
Summary: "Eerr Hallo? Kenapa malah tiduran disitu? Ayo, ku bantu berdiri."../ "..kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu?"../.."TIDAAKK..AKU JATUH CINTAAA"/Seperti bunga matahari yang selalu mengikuti cahaya mataharinya, seperti Jongin yang selalu memandang pada Baekhyun. Baginya, Baekhyun bahkan lebih menyilaukan dari matahari musim panas.Bad Summary. KaiBaek. Oneshoot. BL. DONT LIKE?DONT READ!


**SunFlower**

**Author **

**Lee Eun Ho**

**Cast and Pair**

**Kim Jongin & Byun Baekhyun**

**Cameo**

**Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Huang zitao**

**Genre**

**Romance, Drama, School life**

**Rating **

**T**

**Length**

**OneShoot**

**Disclaimer**

**KaiBaek saling memiliki, mereka juga milik Shippernya, termasuk author, mutlak/plak/oh iya, cerita murni dari otak 'brilian' author, tanpa ada campur tangan siapapun**

**Warning**

**Boys Love, Typos, Aneh, fluff ga jadi, cerita pasaran, Sinetron mode on**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE ****ME**** AND DON'T LIKE ****MY FANFIC**

**BETTER YOU DON'T READ THIS**

**I DON'T NEED YOU AND YOUR BASHING, MY FRIENDS, I TOLD YOU BEFORE**

**NO COPYCAT WITHOUT PERMISSION**

* * *

**Note**

Hi^^

author kambek bareng GROWL, mian author ngilang.. laptop ngambek lagi :(

sebenarnya ini udah lama diketik, tapi author ragu buat publish, alasannya hanya author, Tuhan dan 'dia' yang tahu ; terima kasih atas komentar 'manis'mu sayang, kamu berhasil mengenai titik rawan saya.. dan tidak ada lagi ampun untuk 'kalian'. ini dunia saya, jadi saya yang berhak atas semuanya. mau hapus atau tidak itu urusan saya, kamu bernasalah? di kotak review saja saya ga pernah lihat nama kamu. so, apa hakmu? ; abaikan yang itu

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari GIF KaiBaek yang author liat di weibo

Cerita dan scenenya udah kayak sinetron-sinetron Indonesia (?), maaf kalau tidak memuaskan atau mengcewakan

Mungkin bagi KaiBaek shipper, sudah tidak asing lagi dengan kata 'secret of happiness', lambang 'sunflower' juga istilah 'βETA', iya'kan?

uummm, Sekalian author mau ngucapin

Thank you so much for my Malay beloved friend who had introduced me on Weibo and βETA ..

I love you Sica, I Love admin Hello βETA and I Love KaiBaek.. so much.. CHU~ Sica, I was preparing KaiBaek fanfic in english for you, dear^^

And lastly

happy reading you guys^^

* * *

**.**

**88SunFlower88**

**.**

TEEENGGGGG

"Hei! Jangan ditutup dulu, tunggu aku!"

Jongin berlari cepat menuju gerbang sekolahnya yang sebentar lagi akan menutup sempurna. Satpam Ajushi yang melihatnya berlari malah menyeringai dan semakin menarik gerbang, menutup kemungkinan Jongin untuk duduk manis dan mendengar penjelasan guru hari ini. Bukan apa, hanya saja Kang Ajushi si Satpam sudah lelah melihat Jongin yang selalu saja terlambat. Anak itu seharusnya tidak dikasih hati. Kebiasaan buruknya itu harus dirubah. Pikir si Satpam

"Yaahhh." Ia mendesah pasrah saat melihat Kang Ajushi mengunci gerbang besar sekolahnya. Sebenarnya, Jongin bisa saja mengemis pada si Satpam agar membuka gerbang untuknya. Tapi tidak. Itu akan menurunkan harga dirinya. Baginya harga diri lebih penting daripada Sekolah.

Tapi, bukan Kim Jongin namanya kalau tidak bisa mengatasi hal sepele seperti ini. Bisa dibilang, ia terlambat ke sekolah hampir setiap hari. Toh nyatanya dia bisa mengikuti pelajaran juga, bahkan juga naik ke kelas XI seperti sekarang ini.

Namja berkulit kecoklatan itu menyeringai meremehkan pada si Satpam sebelum memutuskan untuk memutar tubuhnya, menuju pintu 'gerbang yang lain'. Yeah.

**.**

**88SunFlower88**

**.**

"Wuhhh~" Jongin meniup poni rambutnya yang sedikit bergelombang berwarna coklat seperti biasa saat berdiri tepat di depan 'gerbang lain'. Tembok tinggi balas menatapnya. Segera ia mengeratkan ransel di bahu, bermaksud memanjati tembok tinggi yang memagari sekolahnya yang ia katakan sebagai 'gerbang lain'.

"Ughh" Ia mengangkat tubuh tingginya seraya berpegangan erat pada puncak tembok. Sedikit lagi, dia akan melewati tembok itu, hingga _

"Ehhmm~"

"Woah Woah Woah~" Jongin yang berada di puncak tembok dan akan bersiap melompat ke area Sekolah tiba-tiba menjadi limbung. Tubuhnya mendadak ringan. Dapat dipastikan, sebentar lagi ia akan terjatuh dengan posisi membelakangi tanah.

BUGH

"AKH.." pendaratan yang sukses, anak bandel itu meringis sakit dengan posisi tiduran di tanah. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas bunyi sesuatu yang retak, sepeti tulang belakangnya, mungkin?

"Sial," umpatnya tanpa berpikir untuk merubah posisinya. Ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat menahan sakit disekujur belakang tubuhnya. Sambil menggerutu ia berjanji akan mematahkan tulang belakang orang yang sudah mengisterupsi kegiatannya tadi hingga ia harus merelakan tanah mencium mesra bokong serta punggungnya.

"AWW…" Ringisnya lagi dan mulai membuka mata perlahan. Ia mengerjab, merasa silau dengan sinar mentari yang berada persis di atas kepalanya, memandang secara langsung dengan mata telanjang, Ia bisa mendadak buta kalau tidak cepat menutupi matanya.

Jongin mengangkat tangan untuk melindungi matanya dari silau mentari, belum berniat bangkit dari acara tidurannya. Samar-samar ia melihat mentari tidak lagi sesilau tadi. Bayangan lain menutupi penglihatannya. Awan'kah ? Dengan perlahan ia membuka mata, dan mendapati sesosok bayangan menaunginya.

Ia tertegun. Sosok itu berjongkok persis di atas kepalanya, tersenyum manis dengan wajahnya yang seakan memantulkan sinar mentari. Bahkan kali ini, lebih terang. Lebih menyilaukan. Tapi, silaunya tidak membutakan mata Jongin, malah membuat Jongin terpesona.

"Hallo~" sapa sosok itu dengan senyum manis yang Jongin yakin mengalahkan manisnya bable tea yang kata Sehun sangat manis itu. Jongin masih belum berkedip.

"Eerr Hallo? Kenapa malah tiduran disitu? Ayo, ku bantu berdiri." Oow.. bahkan suaranya sangat merdu di telinga Jongin. Apakah sosok itu nyata ? Sosok mentari di mata Jongin itu mengulurkan tangannya di depan wajah kesakitan Jongin. Jongin melirik tangan terulur itu sebentar, lalu beralih pada wajah sosok itu. Sosok itu mengedikkan bahu dan tersenyum.

"Ayo.." Ajaknya lagi. Bukannya mengambil tangan si sosok mentari, Jongin malah menyentuh dan menelusuri tangan itu dengan tatapan takjub. Ia membolak-balik tangan putih lentik itu dengan bibir bergumam 'woah'. Melihat kelakuan Jongin, sosok itu berdecak dan menggelengkan kepala.

"KYAAA" pekik Jongin kaget saat tangannya ditarik pakas agar bangkit dari acara tidurannya. Mau tidak mau ia akhirnya berdiri tegak.

Kini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok menyilaukan bak mentari itu, sedang tersenyum dengan manisnya. Jongin jadi melupakan janji hendak mematahkan tulang belakang orang yang telah membuatnya terjatuh.

Sebenarnya sosok menyilaukan bagi Jongin itu terlihat biasa saja. Dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan. Punya dua mata satu hidung dan dua telinga. Tidak ada yang istimewa seperti tongkat di tangan atau sayap di punggung. Tidak ada. Hanya.. dia serupa makhluk itu. Serupa peri yang ke-nyata-an nya masih diragukan.

"Kenapa kau memanjati pagar sekolah?" Tanya sosok itu dengan bingung. Jongin tidak menjawab, malah menelusuri setiap lekuk sempurna sosok itu tanpa berkedip. Rambut magenta, matanya yang sipit terbingkai eyeliner, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang tipis berwarna merah, badannya yang mungil dan ramping, kulitnya yang putih bebeda sekali dengan kulit Jongin yang coklat.

Ia berpikir sejenak setelah selesai menelusuri setiap lekuk sosok itu. Seragam mereka sama, tapi kenapa Jongin rasa tak pernah melihatnya di sekolah selama ini.

"Apa kau namja?" Tanya Jongin bingung. Jongin memukul mulutnya saat melihat perubahan raut wajah sosok mungil itu tidak secerah tadi. Bukan itu yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Maksudku, apa kau siswa baru?" Jongin cepat-cepat melarat perkataannya. Sosok itu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Jongin.

"Bukan, bodoh. Dan aku benar namja," Jawab sosok itu dengan acuh. Jongin yang sempat terdiam memutuskan mengejar sosok mungil menggemaskan itu.

"Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu?"

Namja itu berhenti sejenak dan memandang Jongin dengan sedikit memicingkan matanya. "Aku juga tak pernah melihatmu." Ia kembali berjalan setelah berkata ketus pada Jongin. Jongin mengikuti langkah namja itu dengan bersiul-siul cuek, sesekali melirik ke arah namja mungil itu.

"Namaku Kim Jongin, namamu siapa?" karena tak tahan untuk tidak mendengar suara namja itu, jadi dia memutuskan bertanya.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun," jawab namja itu santai. Jongin ber'oh' panjang dan kembali bersiul-siul. Tidak lama lagi mereka akan sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Jongin menyerngitkan alisnya. Ia baru sadar kalau namja itu berniat meminta Kang ajushi membuka gerbang untuk mereka. Tidak. Jongin sangat anti dengan hal itu. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali memanjati pagaar saja. Tapi sosok itu cepat-cepat menahan tangannya. Sengatan listrik ringan dialami tubuhnya saat namja itu menahan tangannya dan menautkan jari-jari mereka.

"Annyeong Ajushi," sapa namja itu pada Kang Ajushi si Satpam sekolah.

"Annyeong Baekhyun. Terlambat lagi?" Tanya Kang Ajushi ramah. Jongin cengo. Kenapa namja cantik yang sedang menahan tangannya ini bisa sekarab itu dengan si Satpam musuh bubuyutannya?

"Ne. Maaf, tapi boleh'kan aku masuk?" tanya Baekhyun menampilkan senyum manisnya. Kang Ajushi balas tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang kini memandangnya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Jongin yang masih cengo semakin cengo saja saat gerbang sekolah mereka terbuka. Ia beralih memandang tautan tangannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Ayo!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Jongin dan melesak memasuki gerbang, melempar senyum manis pada Kang ajushi kemudian berterima kasih. Sedangkan Jongin tetap sibuk dengan acara cengonya.

Baekhyun melepas tautan tangan mereka saat telah berada di halaman sekolah membuat Jongin merasa sedikit kehilangan. Setelah itu, ia melangkah menuju kelasnya. Jongin memutuskan untuk berjalan di sisinya, masih ingin berlama-lama dengan namja berparas menwan itu.

"Wah ajaib. Satpam sombong itu mengijinkanmu masuk," kata Jongin dengan nada takjub, sedikit memanjangkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun menjauhkan tangannya.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Aku sengaja memegang tanganmu agar Kang Ajushi mengira kau kekasihku, dengan begitu kau juga diijinkan masuk," Jawab Baekhyun acuh. Jongin lebih kecewa lagi mendengar penuturan namja mungil nan cantik itu.

"Siapa yang berpikiran macam-macam? Aku hanya kaget tiba-tiba kau memegang tanganku." Jongin berucap ketus. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa satpam itu mau mengijinkamu masuk? apa kau pacarnya?" tanya Jongin sedikit mencibir membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, memandang Jongin tajam.

"Aku bukan pacarnya, dan kau terlalu bodoh karena tidak mengenal siapa aku," Jawab Baekhyun dengan sedikit berdesis, tidak terima dikatai Jongin seperti itu.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Melihatmu saja aku belum pernah," Jongin menjawab dengan sangat santai. Baekhyun menggeram mendengar jawaban sok Jongin.

"Terserah kau saja, dan jangan ikuti aku!" Ia mempercapat langkahnya menjauhi Jongin menuju pintu kelasnya. Saat sosok Baekhyun menghilang di balik pintu kelasnya, baru Jongin menyadari siapa namja cantik itu.

"Astaga, aku baru sadar, dia ternyata Byun Baekhyun si otak jenius itu," Jongin mendesah lemas menyadari kebodohannya. Ia bukannya tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun. Ia sudah sering melihatnya berdiri di atas podium saat upacara penerimaan raport tiap semester, menerima penghargaan sebagai juara umum sekolah atau juara olimpiade sains dan lainnya. Tapi masalahnya, Baekhyun yang tadi terlihat berbeda dengan yang selama ini ia lihat. Maksudnya bukan penampilannya, Juga bukan wajahnya, tapi.. entahlah.

Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelasnya saja. Ia merasa sangat lemas. Ia menyesal, Seharusnya ia segera mengenali Baekhyun tadi, bukannya mengatai Baekhyun pacar satpam. Tapi kenapa ia harus menyesal?

Saat Jongin hendak berbalik, tubuhnya secara otomatis kembali melihat ke arah kelas unggulan tempat Baekhyun belajar. Dan matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Sudah mengingat siapa aku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum khasnya. Dan lagi-lagi seperti Jongin pertama kali melihatnya tadi, ia berdiri memebelakangi matahari pagi hingga ia nampak seperti memantulkan cahaya. Jongin tidak menjawab malah asik menatap wajah Baekhyun. Ia terpesona, pantulan sinar matahari membuat wajah Baekhyun 10kali lipat lebih bercahaya.

DEG DEG DEG

Jongin tanpa sadar mengangguk masih tidak berkedip. Baekhyun melempar senyum manis lagi yang membuat Jongin merasa tidak lagi berpijak di bumi. Jongin yang gemas rasanya ingin menarik Baekhyun pada pelukannya. Tapi sebelum itu terlaksana, Baekhyun sudah melenggang pergi meninggalkannya.

Jongin mengatur detak jantungnya yang menggila. Entah kenapa ia jadi ngos-ngosan seperti habis berlari marathon 10 kilometer. sambil memegang dadanya dan berseru,

"Aku rasa jatuh cinta! aku jatuh cinta! aku jatuh cinta!..." Jongin berseru panik seakan jatuh cinta sama artinya dengan kehilangan PSP kesayangannya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan berlari menuju kelasnya sendiri, masih terus berteriak panik kalau ia jatuh cinta.

"TIDAAKKK..AKU JATUH CINTAAA" Jongin berlari sambil berteriak mendramatisir. Orang-orang yang bernasib sama dengannya alias terlambat dan tidak diijinkan masuk oleh guru memandang Jongin dengan tatapan aneh. Tidak lama mereka memandang aneh Jongin, karena Jongin memang sudah biasa bersikap aneh seperti itu.

**.**

**88SunFlower88**

**.**

Sejak mendoktrin dirinya jatuh cinta, Jongin semakin tidak bisa diam saja. Ia bertingkah heboh sendiri dan mencekcoki telinga Sehun sahabatnya dengan cerita-cerita menggelikan tentang cinta. Ia jadi tertarik membaca novel romance dan menonton drama percintaan yang setiap sore di tonton ibunya. Ah, ia juga punya kebiasaan baru. Kebiasaan melewati kelas Baekhyun 20 kali sehari. Entah itu jam istirahat atau jam pelajaran sekalipun. Ia akan melirik sebentar ke bangku Baekhyun saat melewati kelas namja cantik itu. Saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, ada-ada saja alasan Jongin untuk keluar kelas. Ia akan kembali dalam waktu lama karena ia tidak merasa puas kalau hanya melewati kelas Baekhyun sekali saja. Padahal kalau dibilang, kelasnya dengan kelas Baekhyun berjarak cukup jauh, dan juga jauh dari toilet.

Siswa di kelas Baekhyun sampai terheran sendiri melihat Jongin yang sudah seperti setrikaan. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia cuek saja. Meskipun ia juga merasa geli sendiri saat melihat Jongin tersenyum – yang di matanya terlihat seperti senyum mesum – ke arahnya tiap kali jongin melewati kelasnya. Baekhyun secara otomatis mengangkat kepala saat Jongin lewat, dan itu membuat ia manyadari kehadiran Jongin dan selalu melihat Jongin tersenyum padanya. Seperti sudah diberitahu sebelumnya kalau Jongin akan melintasi kelasnya. Dan ia, sama sekali tidak menyadari itu. Kontak batin'kah?

Setelah puas bermondar-mandir di depan kelas Baekhyun hingga membuat guru yang mengajar di kelas unggulan itu sweatdrop melihatnya, Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Ia kembali dengan santai. Hwang songsaengnim yang mengajar di kelasnya sampai khawatir Jongin memilki gangguan saluran kencing, mengingat ia izin ke toilet tiap 10 menit sekali.

"Dari melihat namja itu lagi?" tanya Sehun saat Jongin sudah kembali duduk manis dibangkunya yang ada di samping Sehun. Jongin yang selalu tampak gembira itu mengangguk antusias.

"Yup, tepat sekali," jawabnya kelewat girang. sehun memutar matanya dan kembali memerhatikan papan tulis.

"Kurasa kau sudah gila," cibir sehun ketus, sudah bosan melihat sikap Jongin yang belakangan ini jadi semakin aneh.

"Yah, aku gila karenanya," Jawab Jongin dengan nada semangat. Ia menjadi sangat bersemangat kalau sudah menyangkut Baekhyun. Sehun merespon dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan bergumam tidak jelas. Jongin hanya nyengir medengar gumaman Sehun.

**.**

**88SunFlower88**

**.**

Di hari yang lain, Jongin mengajak Sehun untuk melewati kelas unggulan tempat Baekhyun belajar. Sehun sebenarnya malas tapi ia menurut saja karena Jongin janji akan mentraktir makan siang kalau Sehun setuju mengikutinya. Dan tibalah jam istirahat. Jongin memutuskan ke kantin yang tentu saja dengan melintas di depan kelas Baekhyun terlebih dulu. Jongin sebenarnya ingin mencari perhatian Baekhyun, tapi si mungil itu selalu saja cuek pada Jongin.

Kini ia dan Sehun berjalan santai di koridor gedung kelas unggulan. Dua sahabat sama-sama aneh itu asik bersenda gurau hingga sesuatu menghentikan langkah Jongin. Bahkan kini ia membeku. Sehun yang menyadari itu mengikuti arah pandang Jongin. Pantas saja. Di depan mereka, Baekhyun berserta kawan-kawannya di kelas unggulan berjalan santai sambil bercanda dan tertawa kecil. Sehun bertanya dalam hati, kenapa siswa kelas unggulan memiliki wajah yang berbeda dengan kelas reguler? Maksudnya, siswa kelas unggulan itu kebanyakan berwajah cantik. Walau mereka sama-sama namja, tapi kelas unggulan seperti kelas special. Penghuninya adalah siswa-siswa cerdas yang cantik-cantik. Sedangkan kelas reguler dihuni namja-namja aneh berwajah garang, mesum, datar, dingin bahkan juga idiot.

"Sehun-ah, aku rasa aku akan mati sekarang juga," bisik Jongin pada Sehun saat Baekhyun beserta kawan-kawannya sudah sangat dekat dengan mereka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun yang juga asik memandangi siswa-siswa kelas unggulan yang terlihat cantik, bersih dan rapi.

"Jantungku Sehun, jantungku," Jongin berucap putus asa hendak menangis.

"Aku juga," Sehun merespon, membuat Jongin menautkan alis meski dalam keadaan trance seperti ini.

Jongin dan Sehun merasa menghalangi jalan sedikit menepikan tubuh mereka merapat pada tembok. Jongin memasang senyum manisnya dan berniat menatap Baekhyun. Tapi ia segera mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat senyum Baekhyun yang membuat jantungnya kembali berdemo. Ia tidak sanggup. Akhirnya ia memilih menunduk. Sungguh tidak gentle.

"Oh tidak jongin, Baekhyun ke arah kita," cicit Sehun juga ikutan trance. Jongin yang mendengar itu mengangkat kepanya dan memastikan. Oh God, ternyata benar, Baekhyun tersenyum padanya dan menuju ke tempatnya berdiri. Jongin kembali menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia belum siap jika Baekhyun mengajaknya bicara lagi. Ia merasa malu. Jadi, siapa sebenarnya yang uke disini?

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG

Detak jantung Jongin mengadakan konser dadakan saat Baekhyun tinggal selangkah lagi darinya. Jongin menanti dengan cemas, masih setia menunduk. Berharap ia tidak pingsan saat mendengar suara Baekhyun saat menegur dirinya nanti.

Tapi,

Jongin dan Sehun mengangkat kepalanya cepat saat ternyata Baekhyun dan kawan-kawannya hanya melewati mereka begitu saja. Padahal jelas-jelas isarat mata Baekhyun menunjukan kalau ia hendak menhgampiri Jongin. Atau Jongin yang terlalu ge-er?

"Eeehh?" Seru Jongin dan Sehun bersamaan. Jongin membelalakan matanya saat melihat Baekhyun melambai pada salah satu namja yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Jadi.. Jadi.. Jadi Baekhyun bukan hendak menyapanya dan bukan tersenyum padanya? Tuhan.. Jongin rasanya ingin menelan hidup-hidup namja nerd yang sedang nyengir kuda di sampingnya. Hei, dia hampir saja pingsan tadi. Kecewa memang. Padahal ia kira Baekhyun akan menyapanya. Walau Jongin merasa Baekhyun marah dan menolak bicara dengannya karena Jongin tidak mengenal dirinya bahkan berkata kalau dia pacar satpam, tapi dia sempat ge-er, dan Jongin harus mengakui kalau dia merasa… malu. ah, Baekhyun pasti sedang tertawa saat ini.

"Uugghhh" Jongin menggeram seraya menghentak-hentakan kakinya di lantai koridor. Sehun juga telah sadar melirik Jongin sekilas kemudian memasang poker face andalannya.

"Kau kenapa? Seperti anak kecil saja," cibir Sehun. Jongin menghentikan kegiatan merajuk, kemudian memutar bola matanya malas. Apa yang kau sembunyikan dengan memasang tampang poker facemu, Sehun? Jongin tahu kalau kau juga menyukai salah satu siswa unggulan teman Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah munafik, Sehun-ah. Aku berani bersumpah, pernah melihatmu memberi wink pada Xi Luhan ketua kelas unggulan saat kita berpapasan di kantin beberapa hari lalu, jangan berakting seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku tahu, kau juga kecewa." Jongin balas mencibir. Sehun tetap setia dengan poker facenya.

"Tapi setidaknya aku tidak berlebihan sepertimu," balas Sehun santai. Jongin kembali mencibir tapi tak lama karena Sehun segera menagih janji Jongin mentraktir dirinya makan siang. Meski kesal, Jongin tetap menepati Janji. Ah, mungkin saja ia akan melihat Baekhyun lagi di kantin.

**.**

**88SunFlower88**

**.**

Jongin baru saja tahu kalau siswa-siswa unggulan itu ternyata suka mengunjungi perpustakaan. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Jongin selama ini? hal sepele seperti itu saja ia tidak tahu. Semua orang di dunia juga tahu kalau orang-orang cerdas pada umumnya senang mengunjungi perpustakaan. Atau Jongin yang terlalu bodoh? Entahlah.

Hobby baru Jongin, mengunjungi perpustakaan setiap hari. Lebih dari jam seharusnya ia berkunjung. Ia tidak hanya berkunjung di jam istirahat, bahkan juga di jam pelajaran. Seperti kebiasaanya sejak mengenal Baekhyun, Jongin akan meminta ijin ke toilet, tapi nyatanya ia pergi mengunjungi perpustakaan, hanya untuk sekedar memastikan apakah Baekhyun ada di sana atau tidak. Jika ia tak ada, Jongin akan kembali dengan melintasi kelas Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Membosankan sekali melihat Jongin mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan. Jongin itu ternyata benar-benar bodoh, tidak mungkin Baekhyun duduk manis di perpustakaan saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Tapi, Jongin akan membantah dengan argumen, bisa saja'kan guru yang mengajar di kelas unggulan berhalangan hadir, dan Baekhyun memilih untuk pergi membaca di perpustakaan. Ok, masuk akal. Jongin bukan bodoh, hanya tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan menatap wajah bersinar Baekhyun.

namja berkulit kecoklatan itu melangkah tergesa-gesa memasuki perpustakaan. Ia sudah membuang-buang waktu dengan membujuk Sehun agar menemaninya, tapi Sehun memilih minum bubble tea di kantin daripada mengunjungi perpustakaan.

Jongin mengendap-endap saat memasuki perpustakaan sekolah yang bersuasana tenang. Ia mencari-cari dimana tempat Baekhyun duduk. Biasanya Baekhyun duduk di pojok sana. Ah itu dia. Jongin kini memilih buku-buku yang tersusun di rak bertuliskan 'novel'. Ia tidak suka membaca, yah kecuali novel romance, itupun sejak ia jatuh cinta pada namja jenius kebanggaan sekolah mereka itu. Setelah di dapatnya novel yang menarik, Jongin segera mencari tempat strategis untuk ia duduk. Strategis yang dimaksudkan Jongin adalah tempat ia bisa leluasa memandang Baekhyun tanpa namja cantik itu sadari. Jongin akhirnya memutuskan duduk di meja yang sedikit jauh dan agak tertutup tapi tidak menghalangi ia menatap langsung pada Baekhyun. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya di bilik sebelah, rak tinggi menjadi penghalang, tapi ada celah lumayan besar yang memungkinkan Jongin dapat memandangi Baekhyun, dan dijamin Baekhyun takkan mengetahuinya.

Jongin memegang novel menghalangi wajahnya agar tidak begitu kentara, kemudian memulai aksinya memandagi wajah Baekhyun yang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan itu. Baekhyun diseberang sana –berpura-pura – asik membaca. Jongin sama sekali tidak tahu kalau sedaritadi namja mungil itu berusaha menahan senyumnya dan berpura-pura bersikap acuh. Jongin, kau sudah ketahuan bahkan sebelum kau memulai aksimu. Ingat, Baekhyun itu cerdas dan Jongin.. terlalu bodoh.

Baekhyun sengaja berdeham nyaring, merasa risih Jongin melihatnya tanpa berkedip. Namja cantik itu berpura-pura memperbaiki duduknya dan kembali membaca. Jongin tersentak kaget mendengar dehaman Baekhyun dan menjatuhkan bukunya ke atas meja, mengakibatkan suara lumayan nyaring karena novel itu terbilang tebal. Baekhyun kembali menahan tawanya melihat ekpresi kaget namja yang menurutnya aneh tapi tampan itu. Jongin menunduk saat Baekhyun melirik padanya. Sebenarnya Jongin, tanpa perlu menundukpun kau sudah ketahuan.

Baekhyun memanfaatkan waktu menunduk Jongin untuk berdiri meninggalkan mejanya, menghilang dari pandangan Jongin. Ia sudah tidak tahan ingin tertawa. Jongin yang mendengar suara kursi digeser segera mengangkat wajahnya. Baekhyun sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya. Jongin mendesah kecewa lalau berdiri dari kursinya. Ia mencari sosok Baekhyun dari balik rak. Tidak ada sama sekali. Apa dia sudah pergi? Batin Jongin. Namja bodoh itu kembali menelusuri seluruh ruangan perpustakaan dari balik rak-rak tinggi. Jongin sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau_

"Mencariku?"

_Baekhyun berada tepat di sampingnya. Dan hasilnya, ia terlonjak kaget dan menutupi wajahnya dengan buku-buku yang sempat ia tarik dari rak-rak itu. Jongin menggeleng cepat tanpa suara, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku. Baekhyun menjulurkan tangan lentiknya untuk menyingkirkan buku dari wajah Jongin, tapi Jongin bersikeras menahan buku itu.

"Yak! Kim Jongin!" pekik Baekhyun nyaring. Mendengar Baekhyun memanggil namanya, kontan Jongin menjatuhkan buku-buku yang menutupi wajahnya ke lantai.

"Oops," celetuk jongin spontan saat mendapati wajah Baekhyun hanya berjarak sekitar 5 sentimeter dari wajahnya. ia menahan napas dan kemudian,

"AAAAAAAA" berteriak nyaring dan berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan Baekhyun yang cengo.

**.**

**88SunFlower88**

**.**

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun keheranan saat Jongin berhenti berlari tepat di depannya yang terduduk manis di salah satu meja kantin sambil meminum bubble tea kesukaannya. Jongin mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan dan bergumam tak jelas.

"A-aku.. hosh aku tadi hosh,"

"Bicara yang jelas, Kim Jongin!" seru Sehun kesal. Jongin menjitak mesra kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sedang mengatur napas, pabbo," Jawab Jongin gemas sudah tidak ngos-ngosan lagi.

"Ne, sekarang katakan padaku kenapa kau berlari seperti di kejar hantu?"

"Aku melihat hantu, eh maksudnya aku bertemu Baekhyun di perpustakaan-"

PLETAK

Belum selesai bicara, Sehun malah menjitak Jongin. "Aw, sakit pabbo," ringis Jongin sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau yang pabbo, aku bertanya kenapa kau berlari, bukan bertanya tentang hobbi barumu itu,"

PLETAK

Jongin kini balas menjitak Sehun dengan rasa gemas setengah mati. "Aku belum selesai bicara, pabbo," serunya sudah hilang mood untuk bercerita pada Sehun.

"Ne, ne lanjutkan," perintah Sehun sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku tadi bertemu Baekhyun di perpustakaan,kemudian ia memanggil namaku dan aku kaget karena wajahnya yang tepat berada di depan wajahku, dan karena kaget, aku lari saja," Jongin bercerita dan sukses menadapat cibiran dari Sehun.

"Bilang saja kalau kau habis mengintipnya membaca di perpustakaan, kemudian kau ketahuan dan berlari karena malu," Cibiran Sehun tepat sekali. Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku bukannya malu, hanya saja aku takut mati muda. Jantungku berdebar cepat kau tahu. Rasanya aku ingin pingsan tadi," ujar Jongin seraya merampas bubble tea Sehun dan mnyeruputnya dengan rakus.

"Beruntung kau tidak pingsan. Jongin, kau ini seme atau uke, sih?" Jongin tersedak bable tea saat mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Aku seme. Se-me." Jawab Jongin dengan menekan kuat-kuat kata seme. Tidak terima Jongin meragukan ke-seme-an(?)nya.

"Oh~ kau seme, ku kira uke. Seme sejati itu tidak takut untuk menyatakan secara terang-terangan perasaannya pada orang yang ia sukai."

"UHUK UHUK UHUK" Jongin kembali tersedak mendengar argumem Sehun yang jelas sekali menyinggung dirinya.

**.**

**88SunFlower88**

**.**

Karena Sehun sudah menyindirnya dan ia merasa sangat tersinggung, hati Jongin tergerak untuk mendekati Baekhyun secara terang-terangan. Tapi dasar Jongin, ia sama sekali tidak berani. Bukan apa, hanya saja ia takut jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak jika ia berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Duh.. jantung.

Karena Sehun sahabat yang baik, jadi Sehu mau bersedia membantu Jongin mendekati Baekhyun. Mengingat Sehun sudah berhasil mendekati Luhan yang notabene adalah teman Baekhyun, ini akan mudah.

Kini dua sahabat itu sedang mengerjakan tugas Fisika bersama di rumah Jongin. Sekaligus memberi Jongin tips-tips agar merasa santai saat berhadapan dengan Baekhyun nanti. Konyol sekali mereka berdua itu.

"Kedua, jangan tatap matanya secara langsung, tatap yang lain saat berbicara dengannya nanti," ujar Sehun si Penasehat cinta dadakan.

"Boleh tatap bibirnya?" Tanya Jongin dengan mata berbinar-binar dan dihadiahi jitakan mesra oleh Sehun.

"Dasar mesum," Cibir Sehun tak mempedulikan Jongin yang meringis sakit.

"Ketiga-"

"Tapi boleh'kan aku menciumnya nanti?" Jongin memotong cepat perkataan Sehun membuat namja putih bertampang datar itu menggigit bibir bawahnya geram.

"Menatapnya saja kau tidak bisa, apalagi menciumnya. Pacaran juga belum. Kau itu benar-benar mesum, Kim Jongin." Mood Sehun untuk menjadi penasehat cinta mendadak hilang. Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan bibir yang mengerucut sempurna.

"Aku ingin sekali mendekati dia Sehun-ah, mengajaknya kencan, menghabiskan waktu bersama,memintanya menjadi kekasihku, kemudian berciuman di tempat romantis.. aku ingin sekali kau tahu," Ujar Jongin dengan lemas. Tangannya beralih mengambil komik dan membalik-balik halaman komik tanpa berniat membacanya.

"Makanya kau berusaha. Sekarang aku tanya, kenapa kau menyukai dia?" Sehun masih setia duduk di meja belajar Jongin, sedikit prihatin dengan keadaan temannya yang jadi penakut jika sudah berurusan dengan cinta.

Jongin meletakan bukunya dan bangkit dari tidurnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu, yang aku tahu dia itu tipe idamanku..putih, cantik, imut, mungil, mata sipit, bibir merah, punya eyesmile, anggun, pintar, rajin memba-"

"Stop!" Jongin menghentikan ocehan Jongin yang ia yakin tidak akan ada habisnya. Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Alasanmu itu jadikan motivasimu, Jongin. Kau sudah tahu dia seperti itu tentu banyak yang suka. Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang mendahuluimu?" Jongin menautkan alisnya. Kemudian mengangguk –angguk saat sudah mengerti dengan maksud Sehun.

"Kau benar, Sehun-ah. Aku harus segera bergerak," Jonngin berseru semanagat, terlalu semangat hingga bisa dikatakan panik.

"Maka dari itu, kau harus berani. Kau tahu zitao'kan? Dia juga menyukai Baekhyun, bahkan tadi dia mendekati Baekhyun secara terang-terangan," Sehun kembali berseru membuat Jongin semakin panik.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jongin tak percaya. Zitao adalah saingan yang berat. Selain tampan, dia jago martial arts, juga tinggi dan manly, cocok sekali untuk dijadikan bodyguard.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Jongin-ah," jawab Sehun, "Oh iya, aku lupa, tadi Zitao mengajak Baekhyun untuk berkencan malam ini."

"MWO? ANDWEEEEE"

**.**

**88SunFlower88**

**.**

Jongin menanti dengan sabar kedatangan Baekhyun di taman dekat sekolah tempat mereka janjian untuk bertemu. Taman itu dipenuhi dengan bunga matahari, membuat mata Jongin menjadi segar karena warnya yang terang dan indah. Ia teringat Baekhyun. Baginya, Baekhyun seperti matahari yang menyilaukan, sedangkan ia adalah bunga matahari yang selalu mengikuti arah cahaya sang matahari. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia tanpa Baekhyun nanti. Tidak melihat Baekhyun satu jam saja sudah membuatnya terserang penyakit rindu kronis. Apalagi jika tidak melihat Baekhyun selama setahun, ia bisa mati karena penyakit rindu kronis yang sayangnya tidak ada obat lain lagi selain melihat si pujaan hati.

"Jongin?" suara indah mengintrupsi lamunan Jongin. Ia berbalik dan mandapati mataharinya berdiri sambil tersenyum cerah mengalahkan cerahnya cuaca di minggu pagi ini.

"Baekhyun-ah," panggil Jongin semangat. Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di samping Jongin. Ia tampak sangat bersinar dengan pakaian putih-putihnya. Ah, dia memang sangat cocok mengenakan warna putih.

"Maaf aku terlamabat," Ujarnya penuh penyesalan.

"Tak mengapa. Kau datang saja sudah membuatku bahagia," jawab Jongin dengan senyum lima jari. Baekhyun tersipu mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Kau manis sekali," Jongin mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang merona dengan gemas. Baekhyun semakin merona mendengar pujian Jongin, ia tersenyum manis lagi membuat Jongin tak sabar untuk memeluknya. Jongin beralih memegang kedua bahu sempit Baekhyun dan menatap sangat dalam kedua mata Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku menyukaimu, bukan, aku mencintaimu," ujarnya yakin. Baekhyun balas menatap Jongin, "Aku tahu." Kata Baekhyun sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau juga menyukaiku?" tanya Jongin tak sabar. Baekhyun terlihat kembali merona, semakin dalam menundukkan wajahnya. Dengan perlahan ia mengangguk. "Aku rasa, aku juga menyukaimu, Jongin-ah."

Jawaban malu-malu Baekhyun membuat Jongin bersorak gembira,"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanyanya dengan sangat antusias. Baekhyun kembali menangguk,"Aku mau."

Jongin segera menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan bersorak sorai. Tidak henti-hantinya ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tuhan karena jalannya untuk memiliki Baekhyun bisa semudah ini.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa boleh aku menciummu?" tanya Jongin lembut mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dari dadanya. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi putih namja cantik itu, ia tersipu malu mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Memberanikan diri menatap mata Jongin yang kini berbinar, Sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk.

Jongin tersenyum semangat lalu memegang dagu runcing Baekhyun, mendekatkan wajah Baekhyun pada wajahnya. Jongin ber-smirk saat melihat Baekhyun memejamkan mata, dengan perlahan ia menempelkan bibir tebalnya di atas bibir tipis milik namja cantik yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu, baru kemudian ia ikut memejamkan mata. Manis. Itulah kesan pertama yang ditangkap indra perasa Jongin. Ia mulai melumat cherry manis Baekhyun dengan lembut, mengulumnya atas bawah secara bergantian. Kini lumatan-lumatan Jongin berubah sedikit kasar seiring berjalannya waktu. Baekhyun melenguh kecil dalam ciuman mereka. Jongin sama sekali tak berniat memasukan lidahnya, Karena ia yakin Baekhyun akan menolak dan melepas ciuman manis itu. Sudah lebih dari semenit Jongin mencium Baekhyun. Semenit yang tidak sia-sia karena sekarang Baekhyun mulai aktif membalas ciuamannya. Jongin tersenyum dalam hati. Rasanya benar-benar manis.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara seseorang mengintrupsi acara bermesraaannya dengan nama cantik pujaan hatinya.

"Jongin, Jongin-ah," Jongin mengerutkan alis tanpa melepas ciumannya. Kenapa suara orang itu terdengar seperti sura eommanya?

"Yak! Kim Jongin!" iya, betul itu suara eommanya. Apakah eommanya tak sengaja melihatnya berciuman di taman dan memutuskan untuk mengintrupsinya?

"YAK! YAK! YAK!" Jongin merasa seseorang mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Tapi dia tetap tidak ingin melepas bibirnya, ia belum puas mencium Baekhyun-nya.

"KIM JONGIINNN, PPALI IRONAAAA"

BYUURRR

Apakah Hujan? Tubuh Jongin tiba-tiba basah. Bahkan Baekhyun yang diciumnya samar-samar mulai menghilang.

"Baekhyun-ah," teriak Jongin mendramatisir saat Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang. Bahkan ia tidak lagi berada di taman, sekitarnya berubah jadi kelam, ia sudah berada di negri antah berantah.

"Bekhyun-ah.. Deorawa," pekik Jongin histeris.

BYUURRR

Jongin menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan di atas ranjangnya saat merasa tubuhnya dingin diguyur air seember. Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan nyawanya, ia membuka mata dan mendapati eommanya sedang berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan ember kosong di tangan. Duh, eommanya mengganggu saja, Jongin'kan masih ingin mencium Baekhyun. Kalau tidak bisa mencium Baekhyun di dunia nyata, di dunia mimpi pun tak mengapa.

"Bangun dan segera mandi atau kau akan terlambat lagi ke sekolah," seru eomma Jongin galak tak sadar diri kalau ia baru saja merusak mimpi indah anaknya. Jongin hanya mengangguk sambil menguap. Padahal sekujur tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup.

Setelah eomma Jongin pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, Jongin tersenyum mengusap bibirnya. Walau hanya mimpi, tapi rasanya begitu nyata. Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan manisnya bibir Baekhyun saat Jongin mengulumnya tadi. Jongin menutup wajahnya dan bergumam tak jelas. Ia malu. Walaupun itu mimpi tapi rasanya benar-benar nyata. Tak lama kemudian ia bersorak girang sambil menjilati bibirnya. Saat melihat bayangannya pada cermin tinggi yang ada di pintu lemari pakaian, Jongin memutuskan untuk mendekati cermin itu. Melihat bayangan dirinya disana. Ia kemudian memasang pose manly seperti artis-artis yang ia liat di TV, berpose seksi, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memberi wink. Tak lama kemudian ia tertawa sendiri. Kini ia mulai berdialog dengan bayangannya di cermin yang ia anggap itu adalah Baekhyun, lalu kemudian memajukan wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya di atas permukaan cermin. Dengan penuh perasaan ia menciumi cermin.

"Muuu, muuu, muuu" Jongin bergumam sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan bibir masih menempel pada cermin. Mungkin dugaan Sehun kalau Jongin gila itu benar adanya.

"JONGIINNN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Jongin terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan eommanya yang ternyata sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Ia kontan berbalik dan melihat eommanya yang melotot,

"hehee.." Jongin hanya menjawab dengan cengiran kuda, malu karena eommanya memergoki dia berciuman dengan cermin.

**.**

**88SunFlower88**

**.**

Jongin memasuki halaman sekolahnya dengan langkah riang. Beruntung ia tidak terlambat hari ini. Ia bersiul-siul bahagia sambil bersenandung kecil. Cuaca pagi ini tiba-tiba menjadi sangat carah bagi Jongin. ia merasa sedikit silau. Oh pantas saja silau, di depannya Baekhyun sedang berjalan dengan beberapa temannya. Jongin tersenyum kelewat lebar saat melihat Baekhyun yang tampak sangat menyilaukan. Sedetik kemudian wajah Jongin memerah. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya dan berbalik. Kembali mengingat mimpi manisnya tadi malam membuatnya malu. Padahal itu hanya mimpi. Tanpa ia sadari Baekhyun telah melewatinya setelah sebelumnya memandangnya bingung. Baekhyun berpikir kalau Jongin mungkin sedang bermain petak umpet dengan seseorang.

Mendengar suara cekikikan, Jongin membuka matanya dan berbalik. Sudah tidak ada Baekhyun disana. Jongin memutar kepalanya mencari namja mungil itu. Ia melihat ke arah kelas unggulan dan mendapati Baekhyun yang setengah di seret oleh Luhan sedang terkikik ke arahnya. Jongin mendesah kesal lalu memutuskan untuk pergi menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Jongin memilih berdiam diri di kelas saat jam istirahat tiba. Ia masih malu untuk bertemu Baekhyun. Ok, Jongin terlalu menanggapi mimpinya itu. Ia menganggap kalau mimpinya itu terlalu nyata. Teman-teman sekelasnya jadi merasa sedikit khawatir, pasalnya Jongin adalah orang yang paling bersemangat saat jam istirahat tiba. Namja berkulit kecoklatan itu memain-mainkan pulpennya dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Tiba-tiba Sehun muncul di depan pintu kelas mereka dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Jongin-ah, ppali, kau harus melihat ini," Sehun berseru panik yang direspon Jongin dengan mengerutkan dahinya menuntut penjelasan.

"Zitao.. zitao sedang menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun saat ini," Sehun berucap susah payah. Jongin membelalakan matanya dan berdiri tegak.

"MWO?" tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi Jongin segera berlari dengan menarik Sehun agar menunjukan tempat Zitao dan Baekhyun saat ini.

Ia dan Sehun terhenti tepat di depan gedung kelas unggulan. Banyak siswa yang berkerumun disana. Jongin memaksa dirinya masuk melewati kerumunan para siswa, lalu mencari keberadaan Baekhyun, dan ia mendapatinya sedang berdiri santai di depan pintu kelas unggulan dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada. Tak jauh dari Baekhyun, di tengah lapangan Zitao sedang menunjukkan keahliannya berwushu. Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kekagumam melihat aksi Zitao dan itu membuat tubuh Jongin lemas seketika. Tak lama kemudian, zitao mengakhiri aksinya memamerkan kungfu dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku diterima?" tanya Zitao dengan lantang dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis oleh Baekhyun. Senyum itu sudah cukup mewakili jawabannya.

Dengan kecewa, Jongin berbalik dan memutuskan meninggalkan tempat itu. Tidak ingin melihat kelanjutannya. Sehun memandang Jongin yang menjauh dan akhirnya ikut memisahkan diri mengikuti sahabatnya. Tak lama kemudian, tedengar tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai para siswa, sudah bisa ditebak apa jawaban Baekhyun. Jongin jadi meradang. Ia terlambat. Ia kalah. Ia… Pecundang.

**.**

**88SunFlower88**

**.**

Jongin menjalani sisa waktu pelajaran dengan melamun. Tidak biasanya ia seperti itu, diam saja sedaritadi. Sehun yang mengerti memilih untuk tidak mengajaknya bicara. Nampak sekali wajah Jongin yang kusut dan mendung. Teman-teman sekelasnya juga turut prihatin melihat kesedihan Jongin. Sehun yang lebih merasa prihatin. Ia tahu kalau sahabatnya yang menurutnya gila itu sangat mencintai Byun Baekhyun, tapi ia takut mendekati namja jenius itu. Takut jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Jongin selalu tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya saat bertemu dan bertatapan dengan Baekhyun. Ia akan mendadak panik sendiri. Sehun betul-betul kasihan pada sahabatnya itu. Ia juga sudah berusaha membantu Jongin, tapi Jongin tetap saja tak berani. Seandainya Sehun bisa membantu lebih jauh. Ah, Sehun melupakan sesuatu, ia lupa memberitahu Jongin kalau ia bercerita pada Luhan tentang Jongin yang tergila-gila pada Baekhyun. Mungkin Luhan bisa membantu Jongin. Tapi percuma saja, Jongin sudah didahului orang lain.

Akhirnya bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi nyaring. Sudah waktunya pulang. Jongin bingung harus senang atau sedih. Biasanya saat mendengar bel pulang, ia merasa sangat senang dan langsung melesak ke kelas Baekhyun. Menunggunya keluar kelas, kemudian berjalan di belakang Baekhyun yang berjalan bersama teman-temannya menuju gerbang, meski nantinya ia akan kecewa karena mereka akan berpisah jalan. Sekarang, mendengar bel pulang seperti mendengar bel kematian baginya.

Jongin berjalan lemas keluar kelas dengan menyeret tas ranselnya yang tak bedosa. Tidak ada lagi Jongin yang selalu melintasi kelas Baekhyun. Sebuah fenomena baru, setelah lebih dari 4 bulan membuat seisi sekolah sweatdrop melihatnya mondar-mandir hampir setiap saat di depan kelas unggulan, Jongin yang aneh itu terlihat sama sekali tak bersemangat. Biasanya ia akan tergesa-gesa keluar gerbang, berebut dengan siswa lain, tapi sekarang ia mengalah, membiarkan orang lain lewat terlebih dahulu. Siswa-siswa yang melewatinya melempar pandangan turut prihatin. Semua orang juga tahu kalau ia sedang patah hati karena Baekhyun. Bahkan ada beberapa siswa yang menepuk bahunya dan bergumam 'sabar yah' dan dibalas Jongin dengan anggukan sedih.

Jongin benar-benar terlihat sangat lesu dan berantakan. Masih terus menyeret ranselnya, poninya yang menutupi keningnya entah sejak kapan terangkat ke atas, kemeja putihnya yang sebagian keluar melewati celana hitamnya, lengan baju yang disingsing ke atas, dan wajah yang ditekuk sempurna.

Langkah Jongin terhenti saat melewati taman bunga matahari yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Ia memandang sedih taman itu dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat disana. Hari sudah sore dan taman itu sangatlah sepi. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya di bangku taman, mengenang kembali mimpi indahnya semalam. Bagaimana taman itu menjadi siksa ia menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun, begaimana ia mencium Baekhyun dengan lembut. Yah walaupun itu hanya mimpi. Dan sekarang, mimpi hanya akan menjadi mimpi. Jongin tersenyum miris lalu memetik salah satu bunga matahari yang tak jauh darinya. Ia memandang bunga matahari itu dengan sedih. Ia adalah bunga matahari sedangkan Baekhyu adalah mataharinya. Bunga matahari akan selamanya menjadi bunga matahari. Serindu apapun ia pada sang mentari sumber kehidupannya, tetap saja ia takkan sanggup menapaki langit dan bergabung bersama sang mentari, ia akan selamanya tertanam di bumi. Langit tempat matahari itu sangat tinggi, dan bunga matahari takkan mungkin meninggalkan akarnya yang tertancap ditanah begitu saja. Ia hanya bisa memandang matahari dari bumi, mengikuti kemanapun arah cahaya metahari. Sungguh sebuah dilema.

"Hidupmu menyedihkan sekali bunga matahari, kau hanya bisa mendongak dan memandang matahari dari bumi tanpa bisa meraihnya," Jongin berucap lirih, sebenarnya ia sedang mengatakan dirinya yang hanya bisa memandang Baekhyun dari jauh secara diam-diam.

"Tapi bunga matahari itu bahagia. Meskipun ia hanya bisa memandang matahari dari sini, tapi ia masih bisa menikmati cahaya yang diberikan matahari dengan senang hati agar bunga itu dapat bertahan hidup. Matahari peduli padanya, kau tahu."

DEG

Jantung Jongin berpacu cepat mendengar suara indah yang sangat ia hapal mengintrupsi dirinya. Benarkah ini? Semoga ini bukan mimpi. Semoga saja Tuhan. Jongin dengan perlahan berbalik dan mendapati Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah terduduk di sampinganya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Jongin membelalakan matanya, ia menahan napas seiring dengan jantungnya yang menggila. Tuhan, sepertinya Jongin berharap saja kalau ini adalah mimpi, dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko mati muda mengingat jantungnya yang seakan menabuh gendang di dalam sana. Dan hei, kenapa Baekhyun suka sekali muncul secara tiba-tiba di hadapannya? Apa dia bisa berteleportasi atau, apa jangan-jangan Baekhyun itu hantu? Ok, Dugaan Jongin mulai mengada-ada.

"Yak! Kenapa kau suka sekali terkejut saat melihatku?" Baekhyun bertanya kesal.

Melihat ekspresi terkejut dan ketakutan Jongin, Baekhyun semakin memajukan wajahnya dan itu mmebuat Jongin otomatis memundurkan tubuhnya. Ia jadi teringat nasehat Sehun, 'jangan menatap matanya secara langsung', dan Jongin memutuskan menutup matanya kuat-kuat.

Baekhyun tertawa, Jongin terlihat seperti minta dicium. Baiklah, Jongin ingin dicium rupanya. Baekhyun terkekeh sebentar dan memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat.

CUP

Ia mengecup pipi Jongin singkat, membuat Jongin membuka cepat matanya dan kini terbelalak sempurna. Wajah Baekhyun sangat dekat dengannya. Jongin kembali menahan napas, berusaha agar tidak panik, atau berteriak dan yang lebih parah.. pingsan.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dengan pipinya yang merona merah. Namja cantik itu menundukan kepalanya dan berbisik, "Nan nol joahae."

Jongin tak menjawab, ia masih dalam keadaan trance. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Baekhyun mengerjab-erjabkan matanya dengan bibir yang mengerucut karena Jongin tidak menjawabnya malah setia membelalak. Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencium Jongin lagi, mungkin dengan itu Jongin akan meresponnya. Saat Baekhyun kembali mendekat, Jongin merasa pandangannya mulai kabur_

CUP

Bibir Baekhyun kini menempel sempurna pada bibir Jongin, menyebabkan mata Jongin hampir keluar dari rongganya saking terkejutnya ia, kepalanya mendadak terasa berat, tak lama kemudian_

BRUK

"Jongin-ah, Jongin-ah?!" Baakhyun berseru panik saat tubuh Jongin tiba-tiba terkapar di bangku taman.

"Jongin-ah?!" Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Jongin agar namja itu sadar dari pingsannya. Karena Jongin tak juga bergerak, Baekhyun jadi kesal sendiri.

"Kim Jongin, aku membencimu. Bangun sekarang juga atau aku tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu," Baekhyun berteriak nyaring dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan bibir yang mengerucut kesal. Jongin hanya bergumam dalam pingsannya.

"Ini bukan mimpi'kan? Ini bukan mimpi'kan?" gumaman Jongin terdengar jelas di telinga Baekhyun.

"Ini bukan mimpi Jongin-ah, apa aku harus menciummu lagi untuk membuktikannya?" Baekhyun bertanya polos dan Jongin mengangguk dalam pingsannya sebagai jawaban. Eh tunggu, apa dia benar-benar pingsan?

Baekhyun menarik kerah baju Jongin agar ia terbangun dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Jongin sekali lagi. Jongin seketika tersadar dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Sepersekian detik kemudian_

"KYAAA" Baekhyun berteriak nyaring saat Jongin menarik tubuh mungilnya dan membaringkannya di atas paha Jongin dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Tangan kanan Jongin menahan belakang kepalanya agar tidak menumpu pada bangku taman, sedangkan tangan kiri Jongin menahan tangan kanannya di udara. Ia lalu mengerjab-erjabkan matanya karena terkejut juga bingung.

Jongin ber-smirk melihat Baekhyun, anak aneh itu menundukan sedikit wajahnya dan berbisik, "Sekarang, giliran aku yang menciummu." Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dan meraih bibir tipis namja cantik yang digilainya itu. Baekhyun dengan senang hati menerima ciuman Jongin. Namja tampan itu beralih menahan belakang kepala Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun membawa tangannya memeluk leher Jongin.

Cup cup cup

Jongin mengecup-ngecup bibir Baekhyun dengan sambil tersenyum. Kemudian mereka terkekeh bersama. Setelah memandang mata sebening Kristal milik namja di bawahnya, Jongin memejamkan matanya dan melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun terkekeh lagi dan akhirnya ikut memejamkan mata.

Persis seperti mimpinya, Jongin mencium Baekhyun di taman yang di dominasi bunga matahari itu. Persis seperti mimpinya, ciuman itu terasa manis, bahkan kini lebih manis. Persis seperti mimpinya, Jongin merasa sangat bahagia. Jongin tak ada niat memasukan lidahnya, biarkan mereka hanya saling melumat dan mengulum, merasakan kelembutan masing-masing. Setelah cukup lama, Jongin menyudahi ciuman mereka. Ia tersenyum sayang pada Baekhyun dan mengusap bibir cherry pink yang sudah basah itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Jongin kembali memberi kecupan di bibir Baekhyun membuat namja cantiknya otomatis menutup mata. Hanya sebentar, lalu ia menjauhkan wajahnya. Tak henti-hentinya ia memuji Tuhan saat menatap wajah bak pahatan dengan garis sempurna yang sudah membuatnya gila itu. Satu tangannya terangkat, menyentuh wajah Baekhyun dengan kelima jarinya, memastikan kalau ini memang nyata dan bukan ilusi yang ia bangun hingga menghasilkan mimpi-mimpi indah di malam-malam buta. Baekhyun yang masih di pahanya kembali memejamkan mata, merasakan ujung jari-jari Jongin menyapu wajahnya dari dahi hingga ujung dagunya, menghantarkan sensasi aneh namun menyenangkan. Kini jongin bisa tersenyum senang karena rupanya ini nyata dan tersentuh oleh jemari juga hatinya yang merindu. Jongin mengecup bibir Baekhyun lagi, kembali memastikan kalau ini memang nyata. Takut kalau Baekhyun akan menghilang sewaktu-waktu. Ia trauma pada mimpi, ingat?

"Kau sangat cantik," Ujarnya kemudian sambil tersenyum dengan mata yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah namja yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu.

"Dan kau pengecut, kau tahu?" Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Jongin, Jongin tertawa keras masih dengan posisi mereka yang seperti tadi.

"hahaha, aku tahu… Aku tahu aku pengecut. Jadi, mau'kah kau menjadi kekasih namja pengecut ini?" tanya Jongin dengan sangat lembut. Ia menatap ke dalam mata Baekhyun yang tidak lagi membuatnya panik meskipun jantungnya masih saja tetap berdetak kencang. Baekhyun seperti terhipnotis dengan tatapan Jongin yang dalam, ia mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mau," jawab Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang memerah manis. Jongin menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak dan bersorak gembira. Tidak, itu akan merusak suasana. Namun, tiba-tiba raut wajah Jongin berubah.

"Bagaimana dengan Zitao?" Lihatlah, Jongin kembali panik. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Zitao? Kenapa dengan Zitao?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak menerimanya menjadi kekasihmu?" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Anhi, Aku menolak Zitao dan dia tidak marah. Dia tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, pabbo. Dasar Kim Jongin penakut." Baekhyun kembali memukul dada Jongin. Jongin tertawa lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta pada Kim Jongin yang penakut, chagi-ah?" Jongin bertanya, menggoda namja yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya karena aku lelah melihatnya setiap hari dan setiap saat mondar-mandir di depan kelasku, aku lelah melihatnya setiap hari mengintipku di perpustakaan, aku lelah melihat ekspresinya yang berlebihan saat berpapasan denganku, aku le-hhmmmpp"

Jongin segera membungkam bibir cerewet Baekhyun dengan ciuman. Ternyata namja cantik itu tahu selama ini ia diam-diam mencintainya. Jongin jadi malu. Tapi itu tidak penting, yang terpenting, sekarang ia bisa mendapatkan mataharinya. Ia bertekad akan mencium mataharinya itu sampai puas sepanjang hari ini. Dia bunga matahari yang beruntung, bukan? Sambil berciuman, Jongin melirik bunga matahari yang ada di depannya dan tersenyum dalam ciumannya pada bunga-bunga matahari itu, kemudian ia memejamkan mata, menikmati ciuman semanis nektar, bahkan lebih manis dari apapun yang manis. Dan ini… sama sekali bukan mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
